catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rum Tum Tugger (Rap song)
This article is about the hip hop number. For the original rock 'n' roll song, see The Rum Tum Tugger (Rock song). "The Rum Tum Tugger" is a hip hop number about the Rum Tum Tugger and his disobliging ways. In 2014, it replaced the original rock 'n' roll version of the song, which Andrew Lloyd Webber called "boring and outdated". It is adapted from the original song, but has significant lyric changes, a rap section and an additional dance break. Elements of the original music remain with a heavy squared beat underscoring the lyrics. It ends with Tugger proclaiming himself the "Jelli-coolest Cat". Lyrics Tugger: Me-ow. Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat Munkustrap: If you offer him a pheasant he would rather have grouse Jennyanydots: If you put him in a house then he'd much prefer a flat Alonzo: If you put him in a flat then he'd rather have a house Jellylorum: If you set him on a mouse then he only wants a rat Munkustrap: If you set him on a rat then he'd rather chase a mouse Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast For he will do As he do, do And there's no doing anything about it The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore Mistoffelees: When you let him in then he wants to be out Mungojerrie: He's always on the wrong side of every door Demeter: And as soon as he's at home then he likes to get about Admetus: He likes to lie in a bureau drawer Munkustrap: But he makes such a fuss if he can't get out Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat For he will do As he do, do And there's no doing anything about it The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast His disobliging ways are a matter of habit Skimbleshanks: If you offer him fish then he always wants a feast Asparagus: If there isn't any fish then he won't eat rabbit Bombalurina: If you offer him cream then he'll sniff and sneer Munkustrap: If you put it away on the larder shelf Ensemble: Then you'll catch him in it right up to the ears Tugger: For I only like what I find for myself I'm a big bad cat, I make my own decisions Never try to control me 'cause I won't listen I'm a furious, curious, luxurious beast An alley cat, a scally-wag, I'm running the streets I'm serious, you're hearing this on the edge of your seats I'm a rebel on a level with a devilish streak You give me a grouse, I want a pheasant You give me a mouse? I'm not a peasant! You're giving me the biggest house down south to live in But I much prefer a flat where the rats are getting fat Forget the flat - I want a house and kittens! Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat Uh huh! Tugger: Let me in and I wanna be out (Ensemble: Uh huh!) When I'm at home, I wanna get about I doubt you can ignore my sharp scratchy claws I'm always on the wrong side of every door I've heard people say I'm a terrible bore They might catch me chilling in a bureau drawer Catching Z's when I please, when I snooze and snore For sure never met a cat like me before Ensemble: For he will do As he do, do Tugger: Give me a fish and I'll shout for a feast Give me what I want or you'll get serious grief (Ensemble: Uh huh!) Give me cream and I'll sniff and sneer But you'll catch me in it right up to my ears I'm artful and knowing, I start the trouble I'm going and I'm growing on you quicker than stubble I don't want cuddles, don't care for snuggles When you rub my fur I don't purr, I struggle Leap on you when you're sewing, now your task is double There's nothing I like more than a horrible muddle Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat For he will do As he do, do And there's no doing anything about it! (dance break) Ensemble: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat For he will do As he do, do Tugger: And there's no doing anything... And there's no doing anything... And there's no doing anything about it Drop crotch and my hat switched back Straight out the 'hood with a fresh new rap I'm about to put this thing on the map Rum to the Tum, Jellicoolest cat Let me hear ya? (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) Let me hear ya? (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) Everybody to the left (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) Everybody to the right (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) From the front to the back (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) Jellicoolest's where it's at (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) Jellicoolest cat (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) Jellicoolest cat (Ensemble: Jellicoolest cat!) International Versions * French Category:Musical Numbers